Megalatron
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *Floor 3-4, Floor 6-2 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|255 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|215 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|155 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|140 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Water Specialization Guard Specialization Robot Specialization Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "THANK GOD FOR THE ROBOT." Megalatron is what I consider a legendary, that is, it is more powerful than most other minions. Using that criterion, Megalatron certainly passes the test. It can fit into your team playing multiple roles, sometimes more than one at a time: a Water-type-move abusing monstrosity with skills like Drench, Fresh River, and Water Jet Level Three; a surprisingly good tank with skills like Taunt Level Three, Metal Mold, and Diamond Skin Level Five; and a Robot-type-move powerhouse with skills like Precision Missiles, Data Transfer, and Cog Fallout Level Four. It's not all good for our robot in shark's clothing, though, as it is plagued by a quadruple weakness to Electric-type moves, as well as other weaknesses to Flying and Dino moves. It can also suffer from moveslot syndrome, as it may not have enough moves of different types to hit the opposing team with, especially having a problem with Electric-types. In the end, just use its powerful moves to your advantage, as this metallic shark doesn't much care what it hits, because it knows that even its weak moves can leave a dent in the target, and its strongest moves can even OHKO the likes of Sumole, Armordilla and Quickapent. Water Skills One word here: Drench. It has 100 base points of damage, only uses 45 points of Energy, and has no other negatives--what more could you ask for? To Megalatron, 45 points of energy spent to use a move that, if it doesn't OHKO, leaves the target with maybe 5%-10% of its health, is nothing, considering it has amazing stats all around the board. Drench will be killing insanely early, thanks to Megalatron's equally great Speed stat. Even minions that resist it are hit hard. But WAIT! There's more! Try out these skills now and you'll get Water Jet Level Three, with 75 base points of damage and the additional effect of raising the Speed stat by 50%; Bone Chill Level Three to reduce your target's armor by 46%; Fresh River to do 70 base points of damage with a 50% chance to restore your Energy by 35%; Agility Level Five to passively boost your Speed by 50%; and Concentration Level Three to boost your critical hit chance by 12%, absolutely FREE! Guard Skills These skills relinquish the 50% Speed boost from Water Jet Level Three to turn Megalatron into a very effective tank. Your damaging move for these skills is going to be Machine Shaft, which does 90 base points of damage coming off of Megalatron's ultra-high Attack stat. Because these skills don't really focus on damage too much, you could have another quick heavy hitter on your team to replace Water Jet Megalatron, such as Falcona, Hydravolt, or a Fire specializing Hudu. Other options include Steel Binder, which increases the target's armor by 19% for five turns; Metal Construct, which decreases the target's Attack and Speed stats by 49%, but increases that target's Health stat by 50%, and Taunt Level Three, which redirects 60% of the damage taken by any of your party members back at Megalatron. (Note: excluding Taunt, all moves listed in the other options are meant for use on teammates.) Robot Skills These skills utilize the Robot type's good multi-enemy moves to Megalatron's advantage. Great examples are Precision Missiles and Cog Fallout Level Four. Precision Missiles hits two enemies at the same time for 90 base points of damage, and Cog Fallout Level Four does 50 base points of damage to three randomly-chosen opposing minions. Both of these moves are quite good, but there are some other options, too. Data Transfer does 90 base points of damage and boosts your Attack by 25%; Tire Level Two cuts your target's Energy by 49%, and Ferocity Level Five passively boosts Megalatron's already super-good Attack stat even higher. Category:Minions